-Poor Unfortunate Phantom-
by Moe Machine
Summary: She and Raul haven't seen each other again since childhood. She faints for real after seeing the bride doll, meaning she doesn't wake up and doesn't take the mask of the Phantom. After that, there will be a great mix of various versions including Love Never Dies, Phantom of the Paradise (where I liked the idea of selling his soul for a wish), with a touch of 1925 Lon Chaney !S2


(These were hard times for Paris Opera House, but Christine achieved prominence due to the Phantom's dirty tricks. This ghost always got what he wanted, one way or another, and this time was not different. The manager has chosen Christine to substitute Carllota. Soon his Christine would shine.)

(That night he Showed himself to her. Showed his home ... played and sang for her. But she fainted after seeing the wax doll he had made, a doll of her dressed as a bride. It was good ... until she started asking questions ... questions that he thought he could deflect ... After taking her back to her quarters, still unconscious, he thinks she will probably wake up and think it was a dream, he returns to his dark domains where a friend awaited.)

E- Aha! I said I could daroga! (He laughed while dancing a waltz alone)

D- Yes ... You did. I never doubted. (He smirked watching the funny view of a man dancing waltz alone)

E- Finally the hellish woman went away. My ears are sore from enduring her for so long! I should have hanged that crazy .. *chuckles* .. she really thinks she can sing! HA! (sits in a chair along side of the persian)

D- Do you think she is already prepared?

E- Ah ... of course she will need some rehearsal, but we still have three days until the premiere .. she trained a lot, it won't be hard-

D- ERIK!

(The ghost is startled by the sudden shout of the man. But he knew what his friend was going to say. He stands and disguise messing in some papers on the piano)

E- Yaaees? No need to shout ... What is the problem ?

D- You know exactly what I'm talking about Erik. *gets up from his chair*

E- I do not know what you're talking about.. and look! *he looks at the clock* it is getting late I will have a very busy day tomorrow. I have to cut the lawn and take the dogs for a walk... You know I'm very busyma-

D- ERIK!  
*The man forces Erik to look at him. Turning his tall body by the shoulders*

D- Erik ... I'm speaking about the truth. You need ...Oh God... You've gone too far ... All these years ... passing as angel, phantom, ghost... oh so many names! Erik.. please!

(Erik pushes the Persian away from him.)E- I showed myself today. Hadn't I? She already knows...she.. fainted .. but she saw.. Right?! I'm not a .. phantom. She already knows that-

D- What erik? What does she know? She'll probably wake up tomorrow in her bed .. confused and thinking it was all a dream! And you know that!

E- AARRGH! ENOUGH! *Erik pushes him* SHE WILL NEVER KNOW! WILL NEVER SEE WHAT IS UNDER THE MASK! * turns back to the piano, moving away papers with notes of music. He sees the blur of his reflection in the shiny wood.* The Horror ... The ugly monster. NOBODY SHOULD SEE THIS! NEVER!

* Erik turns back to his friend, tears start coming out and they wet his face under the mask* E- oh... daroga I should not ... I can not do this to her ... she might die just from the look of my face!This loathesome gargoyle...

*Erik raises his head and looks up* - She ... she's an angel. And I ... *sarcastic laughter* Oh... I'm just a demon. Who burns in hell and secretly yearns for heaven...

D- No, Erik… It does not need not be this way ... * try to reach Erik's hand*

E- DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME ! * push the man and makes him fall to the ground.*  
I-AM-THE-PHAN-TOM-OF-OPERAAAAAAARRGGH ! *heavy breathing*

(A few moments of silence and stares later. Erik returns to breathe and see what he had done with the only person he could dare to call a friend.)E- Daroga… Sorry.. I dont-

(the Persian interrupts him with a gesture. Refuses the help to stand... clean his clothes and fits to the body)

D- Alrigh!. You know what you do... You don't need help from anyone... I'll leave you alone, better ... I'II leave the PHANTOM alone. *He turns to leave but stops and turns back to erik* Ah! If you see Erik, monsieur Phantom. Let me know. Good night! *leaves*

(Erik remained silent staring at the ground as he pressed his teeth hard. "Why do I have to be this way ?" He wondered to himself... when the sound of the footsteps of his friend faded away leaving him with hissolitude, he relaxed and started breathing again)

E- ah .. God ... * turns again to his piano* At least I have you. You would never leave me, don't you? *laughs* Pianos not get up and leave when they tired of their pianists. *sits down and caress the piano keys* ...no, they don't. Don't hurt us or holds us in cages, or force us to do what we don't want, nor tries to kill Erik because Erik is ugly. *smiles and remove his mask, putting under the piano and starts to play* Yes ... if pianos had will, they would care only about music.

(Playing the piano always helped relieve feelings overflowing from him. In theses moment "Christine" was the feeling that overflowed. He begins to sing.)

Up where she walks... Up where she run... Up where she stay all day in the sun!  
Wandering free, wish I could be… Part of her world…  
What would I give .. If I could live outta these darkness?  
What would I pay to spend a day on her arms...

U- Oh … Poor unfortunate soul. (A voice interrupts with the tone of piety)

(Erik stops playing the piano causing an unpleasant sound. Who in their right mind would come up there? And how could, and how dare interrupt him?! Putting back his mask he gets up and removes his coat ... and grabs a punjab lasso it was next to the piano)

E- I don't know who you are... But soon .That will no longer matter .. Nobody sees the Phantom and stays alive to tell the story. (He said as he walked to the lake. Where the voice had spoken. Approaching he sees a woman. White hair. Clear skin, but almost gray, almost purple, as the skin of a cadaver.) - You are a strange woman. But Erik will have no pity for you being a woman.

U- Oh… I'm sorry. I know we mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude . One might question my upbringring. *smirk*

(Finally in the lake, with the cold water almost at his waist, Erik makes his move.)

E- I KILL YOU! (Erik feels his arms and legs being grabbed by something)

U- Oh.. no, no, no… Calm down child! I just want to help.(She touched his chest with a finger while smiling.)

(Erik ignores the woman, he is enraged!) "How dare this woman!?" E- The phantom never forgive!

U- But … if you don't want to be with Christine anymore…. Okay.. I'm Leaving!

(After hearing the name of Christine, he gives some attention to the woman.) "How does she know about Erik? About Christine?" (But still struggled to free his arm that was still holding the punjab lasso.)

E- Christine? Wait.. HOW YOU?!- ( The longer he struggled more the tentacles squeezed. But now he saw better WHAT was holding him, but still could not understand how this could be possible.)E- Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU ?! What do you want ?!

U-* laughs * (from nowhere the woman take a little doll dressed as ballerina) You can call me Madam Ursula ... and you should take better care of your stuff, baby ... When I found this beautiful piece made by hand, I could feel all the pain and sorrow that it carry .. and just followed until arrives the source, that is .. you. *smile*

E- Give me that back! Don't touch my stuff ! Ah! *again his chest is squeezed by one of the tentacles*

(Outside the Theatre the Persian regrets having left his friend alone.)

D- Tsk...I shouldn't left him that way. He was beside himself… (He gives a half turn and begins to come back down to the ghost domains when he hears a discussion) - "Erik ?! Oh.. no.. Who is with you, what is happening?" "Have I arrived late?" (Anxious thought.)

(Upon arriving near the lake he sees Erik and a strange woman talking on water. He was bound by tentacles, just like of an octopus .. .The Persian hides and tries to approach without being seen.)

P- You have not answered me woman! Aaah! *squeez*

U- Calm down… listen... I admit that in the past I've been a nasty...Realy. They weren't kidding when they called me, well.. a witch! *grin* But you'll find that nowadays. I've mended my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch! *She shakes the doll to him* The solution to your problem is simple… *smirk*

E- "A witch?!" And what would supposedly this?

U- The only way to have what you want, is to become a beautiful angel as she is, yourself !

E- ( is he listening right? a witch?) And YOU can do it?! *feel the tentacles rise and curl up squeezing his face.* (The woman's voice became sweeter and with a false tenderness in her voice she responds)

U- oh… My dear… sweet child. That is what I DO! It is what I live for… To help unfortunate unhappy folks… like… YOURSELF! *pouting* Oh.. poor unfortunate souls with no one to turn to...

E- *he feel the icy tentacles on his mask* -Get-out-of-my-face!(The tentacles finely slacken a bit and Erik can breathe a little better and exhausted he starts listen to what the woman has to say.)

U- And I fortunately know a little magic… It's a talent that I always have possessed. And lately, please don't laugh...I use it on behalf, of the miserable, lonely and depressed- *She stops talking and observes around.*(Erik accompanies the woman's gaze. Both observe, as they are surrounded by frames, paintings and dolls of Christine. Until their eyes stop on a huge painting of 3 feet tall of Christine)

U- Okay.. That is pathetic...

(From a distance the Persian was shaking in his hideout. He remembers the stories of his homeland, about genies that appear before their masters and make them promises to fulfill the dreams of their life ... but they cheat and lie, distort your dreams and turn them against you and destroy you in the end.) D- "no ... it can not be... Erik does not believe her! Don't accept her help!"

U- Anyway what I can do for you is this ... *he feels this time a heavy tentacle under your shoulders forcing him to bend*

U- Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you handsome for three days. Got that? Three days...Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day… (He sees three spectrums of light come out of the hands of the witch like three little suns of light.) You've got to get dear angel girl to fall in love with you.(A heart deep red color, grows, while it is circulated by the three suns) That is, she's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love.(The heart is finally crowned by a crown. dispelling in the air.)

E- True… love… Mah Christine…

U- Yes… True Love. And if she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain handsome permanently! (A beautiful image of a male face form in front of Erik. It takes a few moments for he to understand that it was himself. If it was not for the eyes.. he probably would never recognize.)

U- Isn't that great?! *risos* BUT if she doesn't, you turn back into a …well.. a ghost, and you.. will belong to me! *chuckles*(The beautiful face deforms to turn the real reflection of Erik without his mask, but quickly fades for the relief of the ghost. Before he could say something she turn him and puts her hands under the shoulders of Erik and speaks in his ear. )

U- Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? hu-hu-hu... Oh! And there is one more thing we haven't discussed.. the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know...

(he open his mouth to speak but she put a finger in front of and his mouth and speaks )

U- I don't want your money… I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it! (She begins to fix the hair of Erik's wig, putting them back with her tentacle.)

U- What I want from you is... your voice.

E- MY VOICE?!

U- You got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip!

E- But without my voice, how can I- *She interrupted*

U- You'll have your looks. Your pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of "body language." HA! *She rips his shirt showing his scrawny chest*

(From a distance the Persian knew that Erik was falling into the trap.) D "Nooo erik ! DON'T DO IT! "

(The witch shows the magical contract to Erik and puts a feather into his hand for him to sign.)

U- Come on. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! Poor unfortunate soul…

(When Erik begins to sign the document. The persian rises from his hiding place and screams

D- NOOOOOO! ERICK! DON'T DO IT!

(Erik and the witch turns to the Persian, but she just smiled as the document disappears.)

U- It is too late now! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!

E- Daroga… I am sorry…

D- Erik...no… I am sorry … I should have stopped- (She forces him to look back at her turning her head with his tentacles and begins his spell)

U- Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! ! (Spectrums arms and hands come from inside the shell and surrounds the neck and the throat of Erik.)

U- Now… Sing to me.. my angel of music…  
(Erik sang the first song that came into his head. Sadly and sweetly he sang

E- Masquerades papers faces on parade. ( he feels the hands in his skin)  
Hide your face… (hands went into his mouth) So the world will never find you… (they tugged and pulled out his voice carrying to the shell. Was done.)

(Erik tries to speak out and not a sound come. He puts his hands on his throat still shocked about what he had done.)

U- huhuhu… hahaha! MUAHAHAHA! Run! Fast! You have no time to lose !

(A swirl of water and lights spin around them. Erik feels his body .. his face change into a mix of sensations that were mostly unpleasant. When everything ends...Darkness. He faints. He wakes up with the Persian pulling him out of the lake).

D- Erik .. Look what you did. Do you have any idea what you just did?

(Erik rises. He still feels exhausted and dizzy. But he needs to raise. He needs a mirror. He needs to see.. see his face.)

D- ERIK! Don't turn your back to me! Do you hear me man? *runs to erik and stay in his front* YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL ! *He shakes Erik* Evil has many faces my friend. But he always worked the same way. Do you hear me ?! (The persian realizes that Erik was not looking to him. Perhaps he have not even heard him, he was looking at something behind the persian ... He turns, to see what Erik was looking at so intently.)

D- ... ah ... Erik ... (the man was filled with pity when realize what Erik was looking.)

(It was a mirror ... Erik approaches the mirror ... and slowly, shaking ... removes his mask. And for a moment he stands with eyes tightly closed ... until slowly open the right ... followed the left eye)

E- "Is this me? Is this me, daroga? Is this real ?! Am I not dreaming?!" (Erik touches his own face in disbelief. His eyes start to water.)

D- You can not talk Erik ... I see your mouth move but there is no sound. But by your look. I can answer ... Yes erik. This is you. *smile thinly*

And - "OH MY GOD" (Erik falls to his knees with his eyes still fixed on his new reflection. He wanted to scream until his lungs explode. Was much more than he has ever dared to dream. He gets up and hugs his friend running up in the air.) - "HAHAHAHA! YES!" *laughed silently*

D- Wow! Erik put me down! hahaha .. okay .. okay ... you're happy. I get it .. but even then you're in trouble.*Erik puts him down* So.. what is the plan?

(Erik smiles and runs to his wardrobe. Puts his most elegant suit. Takes a briefcase and starts putting several roles. False documents. And Money.)

D- Hey.. hey! What are you doing?

(Erik just smiled. Approached his friend and gave it a whirl showing to him his new look.)

D- Yeah… not bad ... not bad ... very elegant. *noods*

(Erik holds the face of the Persian with both hands and kisses him on both cheeks)

D- ahh ! What it is that Erik ?! You kissed me?!

E- "I gotta go I have a lot what to do and not have much time!"

D- WHAT?! I can not hear you Erik! For God sake!

(Erick picks up a paper and writes something and gives it to him after that he runs away)

D- My god .. What is he up to? (He opens the note to read.) - "Wish me luck!" *laughs * Oh yes ... my friend. Good luck. You will need it.


End file.
